


옥상 (all night long)

by jinya (jjaeniel)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Praise Kink, Safewords, bottom!woojin, top!Jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjaeniel/pseuds/jinya
Summary: truly, woojin doesn’t know how it happened.





	옥상 (all night long)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever smut please im so sorry.... also this is dedicated 2 mela who forced me to write it so if u hate it blame her,,, also this isnt edited so im sorry if theres mistakes

truly, woojin doesn’t know how it happened.

one second he was being tutored by jihoon, being asked a question on the study test, and the next he was pinned down on the couch by him.

he tries to mentally backtrack, to figure out the lead up to what happened, but all he comes up with is getting a wrong answer. he’s still lost on _why_ exactly he’s essentially immobile.

“wrong, woojinnie,” jihoon says, adjusting his position on woojin’s thighs. he’s got this _smirk_ on his face, like he’s just waiting for woojin to fight back. woojin feels his heart rate spike. “you know the answer to that one, we’ve been over it.”

“um,” woojin says, brain feeling cloudy. furrowing his eyebrows, he flexes his arms and realizes jihoon is barely putting pressure on holding him down. woojin could easily flip them over and get out of this.

for some reason, he doesn't want to.

“c’mon. just tell me the right answer and i’ll let you up,” jihoon taunts, still resting comfortably on woojin’s thighs. his face is mere inches away from woojin’s, dumb smile still on his face.

“i-“ woojin starts, swallowing thickly. he’s basically gone cross eyed trying to look at jihoon. everywhere the other boy is touching him feels on _fire_ , and he desperately wants it to end (but not really- not at all). swallowing one more time, he croaks out a “i’m not sure?” and feels his heart drop when jihoon tsk’s.

“you’re normally so good at this subject, what happened?” jihoon chastises, letting up on the pressure around woojin’s wrists. moving so he’s sitting back up, he looks down at woojin and frowns. “is something the matter?”

woojin feels like he’s going to go crazy. jihoon is treating this too normal, like this is something they _do,_ like it’s typical for woojin to be pinned down on the couch when he gets a wrong answer. jihoon’s never shown any interest in woojin _like that_ , ever, and woojin feels like he has whiplash.

it’s when jihoon moves to get up, frown still on his face, that woojin panics a little.

“wait!” he practically yells, feeling his heart rate pick up again. something in him felt panicked at the thought of letting jihoon walk away and going back to normal. “it’s- it’s. the answer is- ionic bonds?”

the smile jihoon gives him has woojin letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. he feels warm, and fuzzy all over, and he can’t figure out why.

“good boy,” jihoon says, smile growing, ruffling woojin’s hair. woojin feels like he's been struck by lightning, entire body lighting on fire from just two words alone. it takes him a second to remember how to breathe correctly, practically gasping when he does. there's a _look_ in jihoon’s eyes, one woojin knows he’s going to think about later.

jihoon moves after that, letting woojin back up and the boy already misses his warmth. he feels floaty and _nice,_ getting the rest of the questions on the test right. he can’t stop hearing the echo of jihoon going ‘ _good boy’_ every time he gets a question right, and he knows his ears _have_ to be red by now.

he distinctly _doesn’t_ think about what this means.

~

the second time it happens, woojin is less taken off guard.

it was woojin’s fault, slipping up on a question he _knew_ the answer to, brain just overtired from being bent over his books. they had been reviewing for _hours_ , longer than woojin could mentally handle. it’s only irony when it's the same question he got wrong the _first_ time jihoon pinned him down.

the second time jihoon pins him down, woojin completely lets it happen, falling back onto the couch easily.

“hm, that was the same question, woojinnie,” jihoon comments, frown and a look of confusion on his face. “you really should know that one by now,” he says, sounding disappointed.

“i do know it,” woojin sighs out, closing his eyes and focusing on jihoon’s weight on top of him. “it’s ionic, not covalent.”

“good,” jihoon says, moving to get up. he only stops when woojin lets out a soft whine, sounding genuinely upset. settling his weight back on the other, he watches woojin’s face go from distressed to calm once again. jihoon wonders if woojin even knows he reacted like that.

they stay quiet for a long time, jihoon not moving from his spot on top of woojin. woojin hasn’t moved an inch in close to ten minutes, just breathing, eyes shut tight.

“jihoon,” woojin says softly, soft enough jihoon almost didn't even hear. “jihoonie,” he says again, like he was testing out the syllables on his tongue.

“hm?” jihoon responds, shifting slightly on top of woojin.

“can you- can you call me that thing again?” woojin says just as softly as before, voice barely above a whisper. his face hasn’t changed, but his ears have gone bright red. jihoon knows how hard it is for woojin to ask for _anything_ , let alone something he really wants _needs_.

“open your eyes, woojin,” jihoon says, leaning down slightly. he adjusts his grip on woojin’s wrists, and smiles softly when woojin’s eyes flutter open. “hi,” he practically whispers.

“hi,” woojin responds, blinking a few times. he feels like he's in a dream, like none of this is actually happening- but it is, and he takes a second to readjust, feeling the fog in his head clear a little.

“you did well,” jihoon says, kissing woojin’s forehead. it was a spur of the moment decision, but one jihoon doesn’t regret when he hears the small gasp come from woojin. “my good boy,” he says, kissing woojin’s forehead again.

“yours?” woojin responds, blinking again. the fog in his head is definitely back, making him feel as floaty as he did last time. he leans up into jihoon’s hand when the other starts rearranging his hair, laying it into place on top of his head.

“mine,” jihoon confirms, fingers starting to run through woojin’s hair. he doesn’t know where the surge of possessiveness- _protectiveness_ comes from, but he runs with it. woojin doesn’t mind, if the subtle blush on his cheeks and small smile on his face is any indication.

“okay,” woojin says, wiggling slightly. he’s _comfortable_ , both mentally and physically, content to just sit like that, with jihoon on top of him, for the rest of the day.

jihoon doesn’t move, knowing deep down woojin somehow _needs_ this. who is he to deny?

it’s not until nearly an hour later when woojin whines slightly, mumbling a simple _‘off,’_ so he can sit up. if woojin kisses jihoon’s cheek with a soft ‘ _thank you,’_ and bright red ears, well. jihoon doesn't mention it.

~

“we should talk about this,” jihoon starts one day, closing his textbook slowly. he clasps his hands and rests them on top of the textbook, waiting.

“this?” woojin says, seemingly not picking up on the mood. he continues writing, looking back and forth between his notes and the textbook.

sighing, jihoon simply says, _‘woojin,’_ and waits. he gives the boy a small smile when he looks up from his notes, mouth parted slightly.

“oh,” woojin says, clearing his throat. sitting up straight and closing his books as well, he continues. “this. right. yes.”

“so, you have a praise kink,” is all jihoon says, effectively causing woojin to sputter, coughing loudly as if to cover his own shock. jihoon giggles softly, one hand coming up to rest under his chin, the other moving so his fingers could tap against the hardcover of the textbook.

“um? uh,” woojin responds dumbly, looking anywhere _but_ at jihoon. “i haven’t- i didn’t think about that,” he says, biting his lip. he knows he's lying, hell, _jihoon_ knows he's lying. woojin’s known for a long, _long_ time.

“su _uuure_ ,” jihoon says, smile growing on his face. it was amusing, watching woojin squirm around. “well, _i_ think you do.”

“okay? okay,” woojin responds, finally looking at jihoon. when he sees the smile on jihoon’s face, he looks away quickly and clears his throat. “i mean- i guess… i maybe… just a little? i maybe have a little one,” he mumbles, staring at one of the pictures hung on the wall to his left.

"tell me about it,” jihoon says, head tilting to the side so he can get a better look at woojin’s face. he doesn’t look uncomfortable, per say, just taken off guard.

“well it’s just- i like-“ woojin stutters, biting his lip and effectively stopping himself. he knows he can tell jihoon _anything_ , especially since woojin is sure jihoon already knows what he likes, but part of him feels- anxious.

“woojin,” jihoon says softly, reaching out his left hand so he can tilt woojin’s face towards him. he frowns softly when he sees panic there, like he's scared of jihoon judging him. “it’s alright, we don’t have to talk about it now. just- eventually. if you even want whatever _this_ is to continue, that is.”

“no, no, i do, it’s just- i’m sorry,” woojin says, stumbling over his words. “i want to- talk about it, i’m just… nervous.”

“i know, honey,” jihoon responds, frowning slightly. reaching out to hold one of woojin’s hands, he forces a smile onto his face. “like i said, we don't have to talk about it now.”

“but- i want to,” woojin replies, resolution in his voice. nodding slightly, woojin squeezes jihoon’s hand.

“alright, then,” jihoon says, a genuine smile forming on his face now.

“i really like when you call me a good boy,” woojin says softly, biting his lip. “and feeling kinda powerless? um, like i don’t have to do anything, i guess,” he keeps going, eyes going to his and jihoon’s joined hands. “oh and being told i’m doing well. i really like that.”

jihoon makes a noise of encouragement, urging woojin to continue.

“i like feeling like- like i’m yours, kinda? or like, you own me, in a way,” woojin continues, taking a deep breath. “there are a lot of other things i like too but they’re not- they don’t apply to this.”

letting out a soft giggle at woojin’s honesty, jihoon leans over to kiss woojin’s cheek, effectively making him go wide eyed.

“thank you,” jihoon says, squeezing woojin’s hand. he watches as woojin’s face gets redder, and smiles widely. he was too cute.

“um, you’re welcome?” woojin replies, voice cracking slightly. it only serves to make woojin’s face heat up more.

“i think i’d like it if we did that more, outside of the context of studying, don't you?” jihoon says, moving to get up and put away his stuff. their time was almost up.

“y-yeah,” woojin responds, watching jihoon leave. he could still feel the warmth of jihoon’s kiss on his cheek.

“i’ll text you, then,” jihoon says, making his way out the door. blowing woojin a cheesy kiss, he closes the door behind him, leaving woojin alone with his thoughts.

_fuck_ , woojin was far gone.

~

the third time jihoon pins him down, there are no textbooks to be seen.

it's a saturday night, long past midnight, when jihoon looks over at woojin where he's sitting next to him on the couch. the pair had been watching movies all night, woojin just wanting to relax after the stress of multiple tests that week.

jihoon had the perfect thing to help him relax _fully._

“woojinnie,” jihoon says, moving his eyes back to the tv. “we should go to your room,” he says nonchalantly, one leg coming up close to his chest.

“um, why?” woojin responds, sounding confused. “the movie isn’t over yet, and i’m not that tired.”

“woojin,” jihoon says again, eyes moving back to the boy in question. “your room.”

jihoon watches woojin’s mouth form a small o shape, the younger of the two blinking a few times, looking like he was trying to process what that meant.

instead of waiting for woojin to respond, jihoon just pushes off the couch and makes his way to woojin’s room himself. he knew the other boy would follow.

sure enough, woojin does follow, turning off the tv on his way. when he makes it to the doorway of his room, he finds jihoon sitting on the edge of his bed, waiting.

“hi,” jihoon says, standing up to pull woojin closer by the collar of his shirt, closing the door with his foot. backing woojin up against the door, jihoon leans up slightly, planting a soft kiss on woojin’s mouth.

“oh,” woojin says softly, eyes fluttering closed. they had never _kiss_ kissed before. he leans into it slightly when jihoon kisses him again, opening his mouth readily when jihoon prompts him to.

they stay like that for a while, woojin just letting jihoon explore his mouth with his tongue, woojin trying his hardest not to pant. something about kissing jihoon was _intoxicating,_ and woojin never wanted to stop.

“c’mon, lay down,” jihoon says softly, pulling away from the door. he prompts woojin to take off his shirt first, helping the boy pull it over his head.

everything felt a little hazy to woojin, the room almost completely dark besides the moonlight streaming in. laying down, he gets comfortable and sighs. he could see the silhouette of jihoon at the foot of the bed, just watching.

“take off your pants too, woojin,” jihoon says finally, moving to take off his own shirt. woojin is left in his briefs, and while normally he’d feel uncomfortably exposed, with jihoon it almost feels natural.

moving to get on top of woojin, jihoon settles comfortably on the boy’s hips, surprised to find woojin is already on his way to getting hard.

“if we’re gonna do this i wanna have safe words,” jihoon says, biting his lip. he’d done some reading prior to this, knew woojin could fall into _some_ type of headspace, and he just wanted to be safe. “is red for stop, yellow for slow down, and green for good okay?”

“yeah, that's fine,” woojin says softly. he feels slightly out of his element, like jihoon knows more about this than he does, but he’s not worried. he trusts jihoon fully.

moving so he was pinning woojin’s wrists above his head, jihoon grinds down softly, just to get a reaction out of woojin. “color?” jihoon tests, looking into woojin’s eyes.

“green,” woojin responds, hips bucking up to try and get more friction.

“good boy,” jihoon says, watching as woojin’s entire body twitches, _feeling_ him get harder. “you’re so good, woojinnie, you work so hard for me,” he continues, grinding down harder this time.

jihoon’s rewarded with the prettiest noise he’s ever heard, woojin whining out a ‘ _please,’_ loudly. humming softly, jihoon moves one of his hands from woojin’s wrist to his chest, flicking at one nipple.

this has woojin whining again, free hand moving up to clench around a pillow. he’s so worked up _already_ and it feels like jihoon’s done nothing at all.

“please what, baby?” jihoon says, leaning down to kiss along woojin’s jaw, down his neck, to his collarbones. biting down softly and being rewarded with a small gasp from woojin, jihoon sucks on the skin, effectively leaving a mark.

“p-please touch me,” woojin gasps out, trying his hardest to be good and keep his free hand above his head instead of touching jihoon like he desperately wants to. he knows jihoon never said to keep it there, never said he couldn’t touch, but part of him wants to make the other proud.

“where do you want me to touch you, woojinnie?” jihoon says, still leaving marks on woojin’s skin, fingers tracing patterns close to the waistline of his boxers. this has woojin tensing, too many things happening at once.

“um,” woojin responds, trying his best to think. he feels floaty, slightly overwhelmed, and it was hard to form thoughts like this. he panics slightly, breath kicking up, and whines.

“hey, color?” jihoon checks, sitting up slightly. he pauses when woojin’s hand shoots out to grab his arm, pulling him back down.

“yellow,” woojin responds after a minute, hand not moving from around jihoon’s arm. he’s still breathing fast, looking at jihoon with wide eyes.

“okay, honey,” jihoon says softly, rubbing small circles into woojin’s stomach to try and soothe him. “too much at once?” jihoon guesses, kissing a small path across woojin’s chest.

“mhm,” woojin says, breathing deeply. he focuses on the circles jihoon is tracing into his skin, the feel of the small kisses, and slips into a headspace he’s never been in before. he still feels floaty, but now it’s less overwhelming and more… comforting.

jihoon smiles when he feels woojin’s breaths slow, giving him a final kiss on the forehead.

“that’s a good boy,” jihoon says, reveling in the way it made woojin gasp _every time._ “do you want me to continue?” he asks, rubbing over woojin’s wrist with his thumb.

“yeah,” woojin breathes out, eyes fluttering closed. “wanna come,” he says softly, hips bucking up into jihoon’s own.

“i got you,” jihoon responds, hand moving down to cup over woojin’s cock. he grinds his palm down softly, crease of his palm just catching over the head. woojin gasps, hands turning into fists, grinding up into jihoon’s hand.

jihoon isn't too concerned with his own pleasure, not right now, not when woojin’s making the prettiest noises jihoon’s ever heard. he doesn’t even bother with himself, just focusing on making woojin feel _good_.

reaching into woojin’s boxers so he can get a hand around his dick, jihoon grips him tightly, making woojin gasp.

“you’re so wet,” jihoon says, spreading the precome around the head of woojin’s dick. this has woojin whining in embarrassment, jihoon giggling softly.

pulling woojin’s boxers down enough so his dick can spring free, jihoon adjusts his grip on woojin’s right wrist and bends down to kiss him. using his right hand to start jerking him off slowly, jihoon licks his way into woojins mouth, effectively swallowing any and all sounds that come out.

the slide is easy enough with all the precome collecting, jihoon swiping his thumb across the head. woojin tries his hardest to keep his hips still, wanting to show jihoon just how _good_ he was, but it was hard when it felt like he was burning from the inside out.

jihoon picks up the speed of his hand, moving from kissing woojin’s mouth to kissing across his jaw again, biting down soft enough so as not to leave a mark. woojin gasps out a soft ‘ _how am i doing,’_ and jihoon feels his heart melt.

“you’re doing _so_ good angel, being such a good boy and letting me do whatever i want to you,” jihoon says, making sure to look into woojin’s eyes as he speaks, wanting woojin to _know._ “being _my_ best boy.”

the last line has woojin tensing up, cock twitching in jihoon’s grip. he was embarrassingly close, eyes clenching shut to try and hold off.

jihoon continues jerking off woojin, whispering to him about how good he was and all the things jihoon wanted to do to him. woojin can’t take it anymore, hand not being held by jihoon’s moving to hold the hand on his cock.

squeezing jihoon’s hand so the pressure around his cock increases, woojin whines, staring at jihoon desperately.

“tell me what you want, woojinnie,” jihoon whispers, hand pinning down woojin’s wrist moving up to interlace his fingers with woojin’s own.

“wanna come,” woojin responds, hips twitching. “can i?” he asks softly, biting his lip. if jihoon said no, woojin didn’t know what he would do.

“since you asked so nicely,” jihoon says, bending down to kiss woojin once again. he picks up the pace, causing woojin to buck up into his grip, mouth falling open, soft pants leaving his mouth.

“jihoonie, hoonie,” woojin whines out, feeling himself get closer and closer the faster jihoon went. “gonna-“

before woojin can even finish his sentence, he’s coming, thick ropes painting his stomach, along with his and jihoon’s hands. letting out a long whine, woojin reaches for jihoon, kissing him soft and slow as he comes down.

jihoon smiles into the kiss, completely forgetting about his own hard on for now. it wasn’t the end of the world if he didn’t get to come- he just wanted to make sure woojin was okay and safe, well cared for after all of that. it wasn’t particularly _intense_ , but jihoon could tell woojin was in another headspace outside of his normal one, and he wanted to make sure the other was okay, came down safely.

“baby, i’m gonna go get something to clean you up with, okay? is that okay?” jihoon asks softly, pulling away so he can look woojin in the eye. “we can cuddle after, promise,” he adds on after seeing the slight pout from woojin.

after a reluctant nod from woojin, jihoon gets up to go find something, moving as quickly as possible. making his way back to the bedroom with a warm damp washcloth, jihoon cleans woojin up as gently as possible, the other already fading in and out of sleep.

discarding of the washcloth somewhere in the room, jihoon takes off his pants (finally) and lays down next to woojin, gathering him up in his arms. woojin lets out a sleepy whine, cuddling close to jihoon. jihoon practically melts when he feels a small kiss on his collarbone, hand moving up to play with woojin’s hair.

“you did so well,” jihoon reminds woojin, kissing his forehead. “so, so well, baby.”

letting out a hum, woojin says a soft ‘ _thank you,’_ before completely falling asleep.

jihoon stays up for a while longer, thinking about how lucky he was. he really liked woojin, and hoped one day they could be something more than they were now. that was a topic for another time, though. for now, jihoon joins woojin in sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/nwnist)   
>  [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/nwnist)


End file.
